Ginger Baskin
Ginger Baskin is an 8th grade student at Whistling Pines Junior High. Regina "Ginger" Baskin is the third member of the band Arrow & The Explorers. Ginger is best known for her cropped, red-ginger hair and musical personality - despite the fact that she has extreme stage fright. Ginger is great at soccer and jewelry making. Her best friends are her band mates, Arrow and Viva, plus CSG Dana St. Clair. She and Rockett become close in the last game in the Rockett series, Rockett's Camp Adventures. Her middle name changes between the games; in Rockett's Secret Invitation, Ginger's report card says her middle name is Suzanne. But in The Starfire Soccer Challenge, her team trading card lists her middle name as Alicia. Ginger’s design in Secret Paths to the Sea is slightly different than the rest of her appearances. She has longer hair that frames her face and shows the texture as tight and wavy. She also wears braces. In the Rockett games, though, Ginger’s hair is cropped short and worn in messy spikes and tufts. Her hair color has been mellowed from bright red to matte orange. The braces on her teeth are gone, and she usually has applied blue eye-shadow. Ginger dresses casually, wearing denim often, and also chooses bright colors or prints to make a unique outfit. She has dark brown/black eyes and freckled cheeks. Ginger was voiced by Arianna Getz and Christina Brigida. Background Ginger is the middle child in her family. Her older sister Felice plays soccer; her younger sister is Samantha. Her parents’ professions are unknown. Since she and her sister both play soccer but in different leagues, her parents alternate on which daughter’s game they attend. Ginger’s ancestry is Scottish, and she is very enthusiastic about embracing that culture, especially by trying to learn to play the bagpipes and wearing her clan pattern on a scarf. Ginger has a huge batch of relatives that are mentioned throughout the games with many aunts and uncles but no grandparents. Her great-aunt named Katherine is a stroke survivor and runs a Ladies Auxiliary tea group. Aunt Peg is married to Uncle Rick and they have a son, Bradley, whom Ginger babysits - he calls her Auntie Ginjin. Aunt Minnie has a daughter Winona. Uncle Malcolm is not necessarily the husband of Minnie, but could be. Ginger also has family in the country of Scotland, Uncle Frankie and Aunt Lilith, and she received an astrolabe for Christmas from them. She lives at 1117 Wilmont Avenue. Personality Ginger is a positive person and is friendly to everyone. She makes friends easily, even with outcasts like Sharla and popular girls like Stephanie. In Secret Paths to the Sea, part of her path is learning to be honest and do the right thing, and this trait carries over to most of her other game appearances. She is uncomfortable with lying or breaking her promises. Even when she has extreme stage fright, she still performs because her friends in the band are counting on her. Ginger says she gets mildly teased for talking all the time, but she doesn’t mind. She is a hard worker, too, saving money by babysitting, dog grooming, selling homemade jewelry, and recycling aluminum cans. Interests & Skills Ginger has a vast array of hobbies and skills. She loves jewelry-making and even hopes to have a jewelry business someday called Out-Rageous Regina’s. She collects antique dolls, and she likes bird watching and camping. For sports she plays basketball and soccer. Her preferred soccer position is goalie since she does not like to run on the field. She likes rainy weather, too. She attended a Future Teachers of America conference in Florida at some point during her eighth grade year. Ginger plays piano keyboard in Arrow’s band. She tries to learn to play the bagpipes but it’s slow going since she is having to teach herself. A guitar case (presumably with a guitar inside) can be seen in her locker which could mean Ginger is learning to play the guitar, too. Relationships As the keyboardist of Arrow & the Explorers band, Ginger hangs out with fellow band members Arrow and Viva the most. But her best friend is Dana of the CSGs. In her own POV game The Starfire Soccer Challenge, Ginger is friends with fellow teammate Sharla and can be on good terms with Stephanie of The Ones, too. Her relationship with Dana as a soccer player is more competitive and challenging than we see in the Rockett games, as Ginger doesn't like Dana's ego as their team's MVP. Academics Ginger has Mrs. Tinydahl as her homeroom teacher. Her fall report card shows her as an A/B average student with art being her best subject and science being her worst. In Who’s Running This Show?, Ginger auditions by playing bagpipes, but her skills are very basic and she doesn’t get a place performing in the school talent show. Plots Secret Paths to the Sea Ginger loves making friends, but feels uneasy when a cool girl, Ingrid, asks for help with cheating on their next math test. Ingrid threatens to ruin Ginger’s other friendships at school if Ginger doesn’t let her copy the answers off Ginger's test. After the player travels Ginger’s secret path, a Scottish-esque countryside ending at a stream, Ginger will realize that she needs to do what she knows is right regardless of Ingrid’s threats. After all, true friends would not betray her so easily. The secret stones on her necklace are Maturity, Determination, Responsibility, the story stone, and one unknown that has an animation of a sad girl standing apart from a group of people. Her story is "The Sea Turtle’s Treasure." Category:Rockett Series Characters Category:Secret Paths Characters Category:Starfire Soccer Characters Category:Characters Category:Whistling Pines Students